Locked Out
by Ai-Itsumo
Summary: So he comes over, looking for her advice. And ends up crawling through the window. When TenTen comes down, she's not so happy. [OneShot]


**Okay, so I dunno why I thought this up, or how, but I was thinking about the consequences of entering your house through a window because you can't find you keys and the door is locked. Then I thought about Konoha. Then I thought about TenTen because, well, I can just see her nailing people with pins if they came into her house anyways. Soooo...I hope you enjoy it! **

**TTYL,**

**Itsumo**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**TenTen's house**

TenTen locked the door and tugged it, confirming it was locked. She had slipped the keys into the hiding spot outside so that her friends could come in if they absolutely had to, without disturbing her. The only ones who knew where the keys were hidden, were Lee, Gai, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Kiba. Kiba because...well...he had that damned sniffer-bot, Akamaru. The pesky little dog that managed to piss on her floor every time they came over.

TenTen yawned and went to the bathroom to take a nice relaxing bath. She ran the water and dumped some lilac bubbles in to relax. She tugged off her clothes and slid in with a small sigh, her hair was still in their buns and she tugged lightly at them, causing them to fall apart as her hair cascaded across the water, her body and the side of the tub. With another content sigh she grabbed the book next to the tub and began to read while the classical music played next to her, sitting on the toilet.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**10 minutes later**

"Dammit...where are those fucking keys." A voice muttered as he picked up some rocks and shook them. None were hollow. She must've changed her hiding spot. He used his Byakugan and looked around. Still nothing. Where were those damned keys. He picked up the mat. Nothing. She was probably in bed by now, and he wanted to personally wake her up, not knock on her door. THAT would be just plain rude. But he reeeeallly needed to talk to her. Why did all the troubling girls have to have all the great advice?

So he looked at the window. The window that was unlocked. The window that wasn't to high off the ground to reach. The window that he could clearly SEE was unlocked. The window that was ALSO open just a tad. But, if he remembered correctly, that window also screeched. So, he could pick the locks, he could open the window, or he could knock and wake her up.

Seeing as he didn't have the tools to pick the locks, he chose the second one.

He walked over in his short sleeves and pants, his Zaki not making a noise. He shoved the window open as it gave a protesting shriek.

"Crud." He muttered as he heard water splash.

**TenTen**

As soon as she heard the window screech her muscles tensed. She dropped the book next to the tub and immediatly got out, bubbles stuck to her body as she grabbed her robe and tied it securely around her body. She left her hair alone and opened the medicine cabinet, grabbing the senbon that were stored in a case. Opening the case she grabbed three out and put the case in her pocket. Making her way to the steps she heard the window screech again. A third time. A fourth time. A fifth time, followed by a groan.

"Stupid house is gonna kill me." A man muttered as he hoisted himself on the sill, and swung his legs into the house, closing the window with a quick jerk that made even TenTen jump. She stayed on the stairs as he went to the kitchen. Slowly, she made her way down the steps and towards the kitchen that was still drowned in darkness. Flipping the light she let out a scream of anguish, jumping at the intruder before he methodically caught her hand and her waist, while dipping her down. The senbon left her hand as she blinked.

"Dammit Neji, why didn't you use the door!?" TenTen growled as he smirked.

"Your keys are missing."

"They are not."

"They are so."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"I JUST put them out there, they are NOT missing."

"I'm sorry to tell you this but your memory must be fuzzy, because they are in fact missing."

"I will SHOW you, you stupid idiot." TenTen said in annoyance at Neji being the one to disturb her bath. Now she really DID want it to be a burgular. At least then she could've stuck him with needles to get her annoyance out.

"Ohhh so threatening." Neji replied sarcastically.

"Shut up." TenTen growled as she marched to the door, unlocked the five locks on it and then grabbed a plant pot, she opened the base and out fell the keys on their ring.

"..." Neji said.

"I TOLD you they weren't missing."

"...whatever."

"UUUGHHH!! What do you want Neji!" TenTen growled as she put the keys away and put the pot back on the door step before closing the door and locking it all. The weapon Mistress turned around to see Neji taking off his shirt to reveal a large gash, "..."

"I uh...just got back from a mission."

"I noticed. That's not the only reason you came by though, c'mon let's get it cleaned up." So Neji followed TenTen upstairs to her bathroom. She took a radio that was playing classical music off of the toilet and made him sit on it as she put her senbon away and emptied the tub, "Why'd you come to me to do this? You have servants."

"I missed you."

"Neji, we can't very well do this every time you have a mission and get hurt, one of these times I'll end up hurting you for coming in here."

"On purpose?"

"On accident."

"Phew."

"Since when did you make jokes?"

"Since I got to bored to listen to another person nag on me."

"Ah-ha, you listened to me then."

"After about 5 million 'if you don't get your attitude fixed' speeches, I listened to Hiashi."

"Awww and here I thought I played a part in it." TenTen whimpered as she cleaned his gash and he jerked back from the alcohol while she rolled her eyes, "Honestly Neji, sometimes I wonder about you." She muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"You can be all tough, and non-chalant and act like nothing matters. And then you get your wounds cleaned with Witch Hazel and all of a sudden you're about to cry like a baby."

"I am not going to cry!"

"No but you act like it."

"Really now?"

"Really now."

"As I seem to recall, you're usually calm, until someone oh I dunno, tickles you." Neji said as he poked TenTen in the stomach, causing her to let out a cry of alarm.

"Don't do that!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

"Since when did I listen to you?" Neji asked when TenTen finished wrapping the gash.

"Since I knew how to really hurt you." TenTen replied looking at the witch hazel bottle as Neji grabbed her sides and began unmercilessly tickling her, "N-N-Nejiiiii!! Stop it!!" She cried laughing as Neji pulled her onto his lap and TenTen blinked owlishly. Her eyes turned serious, "Neji, why'd you come?"

"..." There was no answer as Neji put his face into her long hair and breathed in the lilacs.

"Neji, you have to tell me. Is something wrong?"

"No...I just.."

"What is it Neji?"

"I..uh..."

"Neji...you can tell me."

"I really missed you..." A light blush decorated Neji's face as TenTen smiled.

"I missed you too." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"TenTen, I...I don't think you understand though."

"Neji, I'm a woman. It's my job to understand."

"But I don't think you understand this situation."

"Have you been to the Hyuuga house yet?"

"I came straight here."

"Have you seen Lee? He's getting very strong you know."

"TenTen..."

"Oh and did you know that Sakura and Lee are going out now? They're such a cute couple-"

"TenTen!"

"...what Neji?"

"...Are you seeing anyone?"

"No, I'm not, Are you?"

"No." TenTen blinked again, he'd been gone for a month, assigned to the village in the sand for a treaty signing. She was sure he had found a woman there when he had written to her once and not again.

"...Why am I your first stop in Konoha?"

"Spending so many years together...you act like you know me in and out, and you can't figure out the simplest question."

"Neji you don't-"

"I DO love you TenTen. I always have. You're the only one I trust."

"Jeez, a proclamation of love in a bathroom. How romantic." TenTen grumbled sarcastically.

"TenTen..."

"I know, I know. I heard. Neji, there are so many other women out there though, don't you think you owe it to yourself to give them a try?"

"...They'd never lock my heart as tight as you."

"What-"

"I mean, that in this house, my heart lies with you, and every day you lock it to keep it safe. Just like this house, my heart is sealed away and safe." TenTen looked at Neji while tears came to her eyes. She smiled.

"Then where is my heart?"

"With mine, here. Relaxing, taking comfort in my protection."

"...Dammit. When were you so smart on this kinda stuff? Huh?"

"Since you locked us away." Neji replied with a smirk as he enveloped TenTen's lips in his own and grew annoyed with the robe between them. TenTen smiled as she led Neji down the hall, closing the door behind them.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZA/N:**

**Itsumo: So yeah, I was bored, anyways, hope you liked it.**

**TenTen: Why are Neji and I your favorite couple right now?**

**Itsumo: I dunno...you guys are so cute and you're just not in the series that much so it's fun to write you guys together.**

**Neji:...Witch Hazel is not my weakness.**

**Itsumo: Aw get over it Neji, anyways, **

**TTYL,**

**Itsumo**


End file.
